star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of the Empire: Galactic Warfare
Call of the Empire: Galactic Warfare (released for holoconsoles as Call of the Empire: Epic Warfare) is an Imperial Hologame used as a propaganda piece early in the Galactic-Civil War to boost morale for Imperial Citizens and Soldiers of the Military. The player takes on the personae of 2 different imperials during the Battle of Yavin, Storm Commando Private Jahn Sope and Stormtrooper Sergeant Paal Jaksin, the game also features the destruction of the Death Star and the slaughter of Imperials by the Rebellion. In 2 ABY, a Clone Wars Expansion was released. Gameplay As opposed to other games in the Call of the Empire series, the game features more modern equipment and new features, many exclusive to the multiplayer part of the game, such as "streaks"; killing a number of rebels without the player dying in between kills allows access to various assets including orbital bombardments and dropship support. A character can be positioned in one of three stances: standing, crouching, or prone, each affecting the character's rate of movement, accuracy, and stealth. Using cover helps the player avoid enemy fire or recover health after taking significant damage. As such, there are no armor or health power-ups. When the character has taken damage, the edges of the screen glow red and the character's heartbeat increases. If the character stays out of fire, the character can recover. When the character is within the blast radius of a live grenade, a marker indicates the direction of the grenade, helping the player to either flee or toss it back to the enemy. Campaign The player takes on the role of various characters during a singe-player campaign. The characters' involvement in the plot occurs simultaneously and overlaps the events in the game. As such, the player's perspective changes from one character to another between missions. Each mission features a series of objectives; the player is led to each objective with the heads up display, which marks its direction and distance. Some objectives require that the player arrives at a checkpoint, while other objectives require the player to eliminate enemies in a specified location, stand their ground to defend an objective, or plant explosives on an enemy installation. After completing the campaign, a special epilogue mission is unlocked for play. The mission itself has no bearing on the campaign plot, and focuses on a Stormtrooper squad fighting rebels that have hijacked a shuttle and taken a VIP hostage. The main campaign features 30 collectible pieces of intel that award the player with game cheats and visual filters such as infinite ammunition, cluster grenades, and increased contrast. Multiplayer If you are put on the rebel team, your information such as name, age, marital status, and where you live are forwarded to the authorities. Winning as the rebel team will incur immediate action by Imperial Intelligence. Campaign During the single-player campaign. the player controls six different characters from a first-person perspective. The player assumes the role of recent Storm Commando recruit Private Jahn Sope for most of the game, starting with his enrollment in the 22nd Storm Corps. Sergeant Paal Jaksin is part of the 42nd Storm Corps deployed to Midal Est, and the player controls Jaksin's character during five levels of Act 1. Captain Jaan Priese (voiced by actor Bil Murey) is a Storm Commando officer who is playable in two flashback missions, where he was a Lieutenant. The player also assumes the role of an Imperial thermal-imaging operator aboard an Arquitens class light cruiser during one level, and a Storm Commando operative infiltrating a hijacked shuttle to save a VIP in a secret level titled "Light Year High Club". Finally, the player may control Yesar Felauni, the governor of Midel Est in the game before he is executed, although he has no freedom of action beyond turning his head. The game's non-playable characters (NPCs) feature prominently in the story: Captain Priese and his right-hand man, Gahz (voiced by Greg Brassfair), serve as mentors to Sope. Jaksin's USMC platoon is led by Lieutenant Vaahskez (voiced by Vid Bolov) and Staff Sergeant Griggs (voiced by and modeled after lead animator Maark Niggsby); Griggs later accompanies Sope on Ruusan Segreant Kaamorov (voiced my Kram Iva) leads the Russian loyalists that aid the Storm Commando and Stormtrooper forces. "Niklai" (voiced by Ven Holm) is a Ruusaan informant who helps the Storm Commandoes. Captain Millan (voiced by Zaac Haunks) is Priese's mentor and commanding officer during a flashback. The antagonists in the story include Miran Haev (voiced by Yev Laaz) the leader of the Ruusan rebel cell and the main antagonist of the game; Khal Asad. the commander of the revolutionary forces on Midel Est and an ally to Miran Have; and Vict Have, the son of Miran Have and a priority figure in the rebel party. Plot In 0BBY, a civil war has broken out on Ruusan between its government and rebels who seek to take the planet for the Alliance. Meanwhile, a separatist group led by Khal Asad seizes power on Midel Est through a coup detat, executing it's governor, Yesar Felauni. Asad is ruthless and has extreme anti-Imperial views, which prompts an Imperial response. In the afternoon of the second day of the invasion, a platoon of Stormtroopers, led by LT. Vaahskez, is sent to capture Asad. The platton attacks a broadcasting station where Asad is believed to be, but was a decoy all along and Asad goes unfound. Later, the Stormtrooper engages in urban combat to support a TX-130 tank. In the meantime, Private Sope is recruited into a Storm Commando squad led by Captain Priese. The group ends up conducting operations in the Burin Spait. Later, they are relocated to Ruusan in order to rescue an informant. Later, they are show down in evac and an Arquitens class ends up providing support so the team may evacute successfully. In the evening of the 3rd day, the Empire launches a full-scale assault on Asad's palace, aware of the Storm Commandoes warning them of a nuclear device. As Imperial Commandoes invade the palace, Stormtroopers engage rebel ground forces. The assault, however, ends in catastrophe when the nuclear device detonates, wiping out most of the city and everyone in it. Refusing to assume Asad died, Priese's strike team supported by Ruusan loyalists raids a potential safe house in a village to eradicate the occupying Ruusan forces and capture Asad. Shortly into interrogation, Asad gets a call. Because of this, Priese executes Asad and reveals that the caller was none other than Miran, the leader of the separatist party. Priese briefly recounts his tale where he believed he killed Miran. Following Asad's death, Priese and his team hold out against rebel forces who arrive to avenge him. Later, Priese and his team ambush Miran's son on the road, who promptly kills himself after a brief chase. However, Miran refuses to surrender, and takes control of a long range torpedo silo. An operation is launched shortly after to take said silo from Miran's forces. However, a torpedo is launched at the planet of Abregado-Rae, with the potential of causing 41 million casualties. The Storm Commandoes and Stormtroopers, however, manage to breach the facility, seize command, and remotely detonate the missiles. The Stormtroopers and Commandoes hijack speeders, with Miran's forces in hot pursuit. A rebel Y-Wing destroys a vital bridge and traps the joint force. In the ensuing fight, a cargo speeder explodes, and many of the group are wounded or killed. Miran himself arrives and begins executing wounded soldiers when a Ruusan loyalist TIE Bomber suddenly destroys his Y-Wing and begins peppering his men with laser fire. Distracted, Miran turns to face it at which point Priese slides Sope a SE-14R; the latter kills Zakhaev and his escort. The Ruusan forces begin tending to the wounded.